The Dream
by Konyak Kenya
Summary: It was a small town. It was a small school. But it was a big dream. BV AU


Hope you guys like the story. I'll try my best. Ha ha. Read and Review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, if i did, then I wouldn't be here typing up fanfics.

It was a snowy day at Little Ridge High School. It was one of those days where everyone expected a perfect day. It was a day that everyone have been waiting for. The whole city. After 45 years, it was finally going to happen.

Bulma opened her locker and took out her Pre Calc Book. It was early in the morning and the hallway was more quiet then most days. Today was the big day. She knew it, but tried to avoid it. Everyone didn't want to jinx a thing. She closed her locker, took a deep breath, and started to head to her next class. She walked through the door way of her Math class. She saw a couple of people sitting down. A couple of people standing up conversing.

She walked over to her desk. She opened her book and started doing the homework the teacher was going to assign. The teacher already gave her the assignments for the week and she had the last thing to do. She decided to do it now because she knew she had a long drive ahead of her after school. Everyone did.

As she was half way through it, her best friend walked in the class room with her beloved boyfriend. He looked stressed. And so did she. Bulma closed her book.

"He ChiChi. You don't look so good." ChiChi frowned.

"Yea, I was up all night trying to calm down my block headed boyfriend here. It wasn't easy. I don't think I full accomplished it either." She said while eying her boyfriend at the same time. Bulma looked at him.

"Well Goku, how have you been holding up?"

"Not so well Bulma. Today's the day. Biggest day of my life probably." Bulma looked sad for her two friends. It was supposed to be an exciting day, but everyone knew what would happen if they failed. So everyone was nervous.

"I hear you Goku. I'll be there. Rooting you on the whole time."

"If only we can stop that running back of theirs." (Yep, football people. But this isn't one of those stories that have been written in different versions from different people. Keep reading.)

"You'll find a way, you just-" She was cut of by the sound of the bell and by the teacher walking in. The teacher just had a tint of a worried feeling on his face.

"Ok class. Sit down so we can get through this lesson and get on with our lives." Everyone sat down and listened to the teacher for once. Trying to get their mind off the one thing that would be coming.

**Six Hours Later**

Bulma drove alongside the bus and about 15 other cars from Little Ridge. They were heading to the High School State Championship Stadium. It was made special for that occasion since football was really big in Pennsylvania. (No I don't live there, I just picked a random state.)

They would face four time state champions Jacobs High School. Little Ridge only won it once and it was 45 years ago in a dream season that made the people give a sigh of relief. But since then Little Ridge was a down on luck team.

They drove for about an hour and a half till they finally pulled into the parking lot of a stadium that made people's dreams come true, but also shattered them.

The miracle or shattered dream will be seen in about 6 hours.

Bulma took out the keys to her care, opened her door and got out. She walked to where the football players were getting there stuff. She wished all of them good luck as they walked in the stadium to get ready for the game. It was tradition that the football players would get practice before the game. So they ended up showing up at the field 4 hours before the game started. But they didn't practice that long. They had a long talk and reviewed their game plan.

Bulma ended up waiting for about 10 minutes before ChiChi and her other friend 18 drove up in the parking lot. They ended up sitting at one of the tables outside the stadium. They all sighed a long sigh.

"Well, today's the day. It's either all or nothing." Bulma said to her two friends.

"Yep, we could win, but then we could lose. But either outcome, we know our boys tried their best." 18 said. Her boy friend was one of the slot receivers for the team.

"Well, what are we gonna do for the next couple of hours?" ChiChi said while Bulma and 18 shrugged. It was a long silence until Bulma broke the wordless atmosphere.

"Let's go get something to eat." Bulma got up while her two friends agreed. After they eat they looked around some of the stores until the 4 hours were up. It was then they drove back into the parking lot only with cars parked in almost every parking space. They parked in the grass and got out of Bulma's car. It was then they could hear the music. The sound of a band.

They walked through the entrance and took their seats on Little Ridge Coyotes side.

They sat there the whole game. They saw the tension in the air. They saw the people. They saw the situations. But most of all, they saw the music.

**I hope you guys liked the prologue. Review for more.**


End file.
